Valentine Chocolate
by sakurachrys
Summary: He's the heir of a great clan, but now he's lowered to a measly chocolate maker... the reason? sakura


Title: Valentine Chocolate

Author: sakurachrys

-------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Naruto character's, I'm just borrowing them for my story. So please, don't sue me.

Thank you.

------------------------------------

He's the hottest bachelor in Konohagure,

He's the so called prodigy of the century,

He's one of the strongest nin in Konoha,

He's the youngest ANBU Captain,

The future heir of the Uchiha Clan

The one and only Uchiha Itachi.

In short he is God's gift to both men and women…

So how come he is stuck in a kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron, melting a stupid concoction that caused nightmares to half of the Uchiha men

How?

It's because of a big irresistible emerald colored puppy eye look from a certain pink haired angel of his, that's how.

"Itachi-san! Your so cool!" the pink haired angel exclaimed

"Hn."

"You really are a life saver you know Itachi-san, I wouldn't know what to do if you were not here to teach me."

"It's nothing… though I wonder why can't you just buy one from the store?" Itachi asked as he looked… ahem glared down at the melting concoction that seemed to mock him

"I would… but I wanted to give someone a homemade chocolate for Valentine 's Day…" the pink haired girl said shyly, oblivious of the silent raging anger that seemed to emit from Itachi

"Do I know this person?"

"Yup, you know him very well."

"Tell me his name, Sakura…" Itachi said and then thought at the same time 'So that I may kill him and never bother you again'

"It's a secret, Itachi-san." Sakura replied as she gave him a huge smile

Never in his life time he feel so torn, torn between destroying the guy that made her smile and keeping her smile. Atleast he could put all his anger in the stupid concoction that keep on mocking his dilemma.

How he wish he could just chuck out the stupid thing out of the window and just disappear and train… atleast that will relieve him of his current stress.

"Yum, its really delicious!" Sakura exclaimed as she tasted the chocolate Itachi had been melting. "Here, taste it!" she continued as she offered her chocolate covered finger

Itachi blinked twice and looked at her innocent face and then at the chocolate delight… gulped and then looked at her again, uncertain if he really should

"Don't worry, I cleaned my hands." Sakura said cheerily as she offered her finger near his lips

Itachi prayed for control and then took her finger in his mouth. It was heaven and hell at the same moment… really heaven and hell… having the chocolate slowly melt in his mouth as his tongue touched her little finger locked between his lips as he watched her mouth open as if in response to his touch…

And then he let go… he could not trust himself to go on further, as he savored the taste of the mix taste of chocolate and her scent

"Yes… it is delicious…" Itachi said gruffly as he turned his back away from Sakura to compose himself again

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura blushed after he released her finger and smiled softly while she held her finger close to her heart… before blurting out… "It's for you…"

Itachi turned and then looked at the blushing Sakura and then at the chocolate that had tormented him, "Can you say that again?" his eyes suddenly turning red

"I was planning to give you the chocolate for Valentine 's Day… but I was not good at it…" Sakura explained, bowing her head in shame unable to look at Itachi's glaring red eyes

Itachi could not describe the feeling that rushed through him like a train, "Why?" he asked gruffly as he studied her features

"It's because I really like you Itachi-san… I really do… Ino told me that…" Sakura stuttred before Itachi grabbed her and pulled her in a tight embrace, "Itachi-san?"

"Say it again, Sakura…" Itachi demanded, his sharingan eyes looked straight at her emerald colored eyes, "Say it!"

"I like you… I really like you Itachi…" Sakura replied before Itachi's mouth covered hers, kissing her senseless

He kissed her with all the passion that he had kept, before he broke their kiss and cradled her face, "As I like you too…" he whispered before he noticed the bowl of chocolate that still seemed to mock him for his insecurity

Itachi grabbed the bowl, finally lowering himself to his own childishness before chucking out the chocolate concoction out of the window

"Itachi!" Sakura wailed, "Why did you do that?"

"It annoyed me… besides I already have what I want for Valentine's." Itachi said before kissing Sakura again

--------------------------------

A/N:

Just something that popped out of my head… hope you liked the story :)


End file.
